Sultry Attorney
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Client. Marty can't get Tea off of her mind. Will the two of them begin a relationship with one another? Will Blair cause trouble for Tea and Marty? *Femslash*
1. Chapter 1

Sultry Attorney

AN: This story is a sequel to Dangerous Client

Tea Delgado was the Queen of Sultriness. She had a way of oozing sexuality with her every move and her whispery, breathy voice drove Marty crazy.

When Marty had instigated sex in the courtroom, it was just supposed to be an experiment. She was curious about what it would be like to be with another female and if she was honest she needed a break from the messy relationships that she always seemed to find with men.

She had been avoiding Tea's calls for a week now, not because she didn't want to talk to Tea, but because she was afraid. The courtroom sex had been amazing and Marty could see herself falling in love with Tea if she wasn't careful.

Tea was an amazing lawyer and the charges against Marty had been dismissed due to insufficient evidence. Tea had made John seem like a vindictive ex when she questioned him and the judge ruled that the charges should be dismissed. The hospital had even given Marty her job back although they made it clear that they would be watching her.

Marty opened the door to her office, her secretary had informed her that her first patient was waiting for her. When she opened the door she saw Tea sitting on her desk wearing a long black dress-coat and black boots.

"Tea, I don't have time for this, I have a patient coming," Marty stated dismissively.

"Your patient is me, so you better make time Marty," Tea stated defiantly as she stood up and shut the office door. She locked it and then strutted past Marty and sat back down on the desk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why have you been ignoring me. I can't eat...I can't sleep...what we shared was amazing...so why are you pushing me out of your life?"

"I'm not. The sex was great, but like I said afterwards it was a one time thing."

Tea removed her coat to reveal that she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me right here and right now and I'll leave you alone."

Marty couldn't help but look at Tea with lust in her eyes. Tea was the image of perfection from her perky breasts to her curvaceous waist. "I can't. I want you right here and now," Marty stated as she threw her medical jacket across the room and crossed over to Tea pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Tea helped Marty remove the unwanted clothing as they kissed. She had been dreaming of tasting Marty's sweet lips all week and now she wanted more of her.

She pushed Marty down on the desk and took her breasts in her mouth one at a time. Marty's moans of pleasure was making her all wet. "I want to taste you," Tea whispered as she moved her mouth to her wet, juicy center. She inserted her tongue and could feel Marty writhing with pleasure underneath it.

"Oh God Teeeeaaaaaa," Marty whispered as she hit her climatic high. "Now it's your turn," Marty said as she switched places with Tea.

She fondled and licked Tea's breasts as she inserted her fingers into her wet pussy. She quickly found Tea's clit and begun to flick it.

"Oh gooooddddd Maaaartttty," Tea screamed.

"That's right cum for me," Marty whispered as Tea released her orgasm.

"Is everything alright in there?" Marty could hear Doctor Davis, the hospitals chief of Psychiatry ask through the door.

"Shit," Marty whispered as she quickly got dressed. " Everything's fine, I'm just with a patient," Marty stated.

Once she was dressed and Tea's coat was back on she opened the door.

"Your secretary could hear screaming coming from your office, are you sure that everything was okay? Why was your office locked? Doctor Davis asked as he peered at Marty through his lenses.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Doctor. I asked Doctor Saybrooke to lock her office, you see I'm not safe, they are our out there and I don't want them hearing my secrets. In fact, how do I know that you're not working for them," Tea said in a frenzy.

Marty knew instantly what Tea was doing and she played along. She took a deep breath, "Tea, we talked about this. There's nobody out there. Nobody's going to hurt you, you're completely safe. I want you to start taking the medication that I prescribed and the hallucinations will start to fade."

"Thank you Doctor Saybrooke. I feel so much better already. You're the best Psychiatrist I've ever been to," Tea said as she left the office.

"Was there any other question I can answer for you?" Marty asked.

"No, I'm sorry that I interrupted your session. Have a good night Doctor Saybrooke," he said as he left.

Marty breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she didn't lose her job again, but even if she had the hour with Tea would have been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty

Tea walked into the laundromat with a week's worth of dirty laundry, a juicy romance novel to pass the time and a bucket of quarters.

She had been reading for about a half hour when she noticed the black stillettos walking in the door. She looked up from her book to see Marty Saybrook walking into the laundromat.

"Hey there sexy, I'm inclined to think that you've been following me," Tea said flirtatiously as Marty walked up to her.

"I can't help it if I've been a dirty girl," Marty stated.

"How dirty have you been?"

"Come here and I'll show you," Marty whispered into Tea's ear. She watched as Marty walked over and lifted herself up onto one of the running washing machines. She sat down on it and motioned her over. Tea put down the book, she would rather pass the time with Marty anyday.

"Have you ever had sex on a washing machine before?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but I've heard that the rinse cycle can give you an amazing orgasim. Do you want to try it out?"

"Here? What if somebody walks in?" Tea asked nervously.

"Then they'll get quite the show. Come on, live a little, the excitement of getting caught can only add to the pleasure."

Tea wanted Marty bad and she had to admit that the unpredictability of getting caught in the act was a major turn on.

Tea lifted herself up onto the washing machine next to Marty.

Just relax and enjoy the ride," Marty said as she hopped off of her machine. She pulled Tea's sweat pants to the ground. Marty helped to remove Tea's shirt and unclasped her bra. She massaged Tea's breast with one hand while the other one removed her panties. She inserted her finger over and over again as she waited for the washing machine to vibrate on spin cycle.

Once Marty felt the machine moving and she could hear Tea's moans of pleasures. She dropped to her knees and placed her tongue inside of Tea.

"Ohhhhhh Myyyyyy Gooooodddddd, this feeeellssss amaaaaazing," Tea screamed as she began to explode into Marty's mouth. Marty licked her completely clean.

"Mmmmm baby, you taste good," Marty said as she licked her lips.

"I want to taste you now," Tea said with passion in her eyes. She just had the best orgasim of her life and she wanted to pleasure Marty just as thoroughly.

"Okay," Marty said as she hopped on her machine which already had started the spin cycle. Tea helped Marty inch up her dress and she traced the white lacy panties that she was wearing with her finger. She pulled Marty's underwear off and could feel how wet Marty already was. She dropped to her knees and began to suck up the sweet, flowing juices.

"Ooooohhhhh Gooooddddd Teeeeaaaaaa," Marty screamed. The vibrating machine and Tea's tongue felt so good. She had only felt this kind of pleasure once, years before with Todd. She never thought that she would feel pleasure like that again, but she was wrong, she had found it again with Tea. Marty clasped the edges of the machine as the orgasim hit her full force. Tea drank up all of Marty's juices and then helped her off the machine.

Marty and Tea spent the day riding orgasmic highs as their clothes washed. When the last cycle had finished they got dressed.

Tea straightened her shirt just as Blair walked in.

"Hello Tea, Marty. What are you two up to?" Blair asked as she walked into the laundromat. She didn't like how close Tea and Marty had become. Tea was her friend first and she didn't trust Marty.

"Just finishing our laundry," Tea stated.

"Yeah, we we're really dirty," Marty stated. Tea and Marty looked at each other and burst out into giggles.

"Okay," Blair said as she started piling her clothes in the washing machine. She watched Tea and Marty walk out with their clothes and she couldn't help but feel jealous and excluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Staircase to love

It had been a week since Tea had felt Marty's hands on her and she missed her. She had just gotten back from visiting one of her clients in California. Dani was spending the night at Starr's so Tea was in the mood for her own sleepover.

"Hey Marty, do you think you can come over to my place tonight?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I just hopped out of the shower, so I'll be there as soon as I can," Marty said.

Tea went and put on her sexiest lingerie. She planned on seducing Marty as soon as she walked in the door.

Marty thought that she would take a cue from Tea, so she put on her long jacket and headed out the door.

Marty let herself in with the key that Tea had given her. The candles had been lit and soft music was already playing in the background. Tea came around the corner wearing the back silk lingerie that Marty had bought her.

Marty untied her coat and opened it revealing that she was completely naked.

"It looks like you had the same idea that I did," Marty stated.

"Do you want to go on up to my bedroom?" Tea asked as she approached Marty.

"Maybe later. Right now I'd rather make love to you on your stairs."

Tea giggled like a schoolgirl. "I've never done it on the stairs before.

"Either have I, but I'd like to try my first time with you. What do you say?"

"I'm in," Tea said as she pulled Marty into a schorching kiss.

Tea grabbed Marty's hand and escorted her to the stairs. She sat down on one of the middle stairs while Marty straddled her so that Tea could have easy access to her breasts. Tea sucked on her breasts one by one while Marty let out moans of pleasure. Tea's fingers quickly found their way to Marty's clit. She teased it while she licked Marty's hardened nipples. "Oh gooodddddd," Marty screamed as she hit her orgasm.

Marty climbed off of Tea's lap and sat on a couple of staircases below Tea. She carefully removed Tea's garter and panties with her teeth. "You're so sexy, and beautiful Marty whispered in between licking around the folds of her pussy. She inserted her tounge and nibbled on her clit until Tea's sweet juices filled Marty's mouth.

"Mom, I forgot my tooth..." Dani stopped mid-sentence as she realized that her mom was having sex with Doctor Saybrooke on her staircase.

"Nevermind...sorry to interrupt. I'll get my toothbrush at the store." Dani muttered as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Tea- I thought that she was gone. I thought that we would have the place to ourselves."

"How am I going to explain this to Dani?" Tea asked then she looked into Marty's eyes. "I don't think that we should see each other for awhile until I can figure out what's best for Dani. I don't want to hurt or confuse my daughter any more than she already is."

"I understand, you have to put your child's needs first. I always knew that you were too good to last anyways," Marty said as she quickly wrapped her coat around her and headed out into the cold.

Once she was outside she sank down on the steps and let the emotion come out. "Why did she always have to lose out on love once she found it?

Tea placed her hand over the window as she watched Marty pull herself up and walk away. She wanted to stop Marty from leaving, but she couldn't not until she knew what she wanted to do about Dani.


	4. Chapter 4

A Phone Call Away

Marty missed Tea desperately. She tried to keep her distance but she needed her. Then she got an idea...she wasn't able to see Tea at the moment, but that didn't mean that she couldn't call her.

Tea was having the best dream about Marty when her phone rang. "Hello," Tea answered.

"What are you wearing?" Marty asked.

"Marty, I thought that we agreed that we can't see each other right now."

"We did, but I never agreed not to call you on the phone while you pleasured yourself. So what are you wearing right now?"

"I'm completely naked," Tea said in her sexiest voice as she locked her bedroom door and removed her pajamas. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my black silk panties that you love so much," Marty responded. "What kind of sex toys do you have?"

"I've got a vibrator."

"That's excellent. I do too. Do you want to cum for me?"

"Oh god yes," Tea answered. She needed a release like only Marty could provide.

"Okay, Turn the vibrator on and insert it in your vagina. I'll do the same. Now I want you to imagine that I'm there with you. I'm kissing your lips and your massaging my breasts. I'm so wet and the vibrator feels so goodddd. I'm cumming. Are you ready to cum with me?"

"Oh goooodddd yesssss" Tea screamed as she hit her orgasm. "That was amazing Marty. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, but remember I'm only a phone call away," Marty stated. "Good night Tea."

"Good Night Marty," Tea said as she hung up the phone feeling completely satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Fun House

Marty stood outside the closed Fun House waiting for Tea. She had finally talked to Dani who was okay with their relationship as long as she didn't walk in on their sexual escapades any longer.

"Hey Marty," Tea said as she walked up with Blair.

"What's she doing here?" Blair and Marty asked at the same time.

"Blair, you're my best friend and Marty, you're the best lover I've ever had."

"You and Marty are having sex?"

"It's more than just sex, it's amazing Blair, but I feel kind of selfish not including you in on our fun, so I was thinking that we could experiment with a little three-way action here in the fun house."

"You want me to have sex with Marty?" Blair asked as she pulled a face.

"Oh come on Blair, don't tell me you've never been curious. Haven't you wondered what it is about Marty that gets guys like Todd so obsessed that they're willing to do anything for her. I used to wonder myself and now I know. I finally understand his obsession with her."

"You're right, I have wondered, I'm in as long as I can have sex with you as well," Blair stated.

"I'm not sure about this," Marty stated.

"Please Marty, for me. I want my first night back together to include Blair," Tea pouted.

"Oh, alright. I can't deny you anything. So were are we doing this thing?"

"Here in the fun house of course. I've got the keys," Tea stated. She grabbed Marty and Blair's hands and led them through the haunted house. When they entered a room with black lights and a spinning wheel Tea froze. "This room is perfect."

"How do you want to do this?" Marty asked.

"I'll pleasure you while you pleasure Blair then we'll switch places. I brought whipped cream so I can eat you out."

"That sounds like a plan," Marty said. She walked over to Blair and kissed her while she unbuttoned her blouse. Marty massaged Blair's breasts as she moaned with removed her clothing while she watched Blair and Marty make out. She was already getting wet just watching them.

When they were all naked, Tea rubbed the whipped cream all over Marty's pussy. Marty put the whipped cream over Blair's breasts.

Tea laid down first and Marty laid down so that her pussy was in her face. Blair was laying down in front of Marty. Marty took her time licking and sucking each breast completely clean while Tea licked and sucked the cream off of Marty's clit.

Marty inserted her finger's into Blair's wet folds and began to pump it up and down. "Oh gooooddddd this is so amaaaaazzzzing, Blair screamed as she experienced the best orgasm that she had ever experienced. Marty soon released her orgasm as well into Tea's waiting mouth.

"You were right Tea, I finally get Todd's obsession with Marty after all these years."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself," Marty said as she smiled. Blair was so enthusiastic that she couldn't help but smile. "Now what?" Marty asked.

"Now Blair pleasures me while I pleasure you. I need to cum so bad. I'm so wet with excitement," Tea stated.

"Okay, get ready for the best sex you're going to ever have," Marty stated as she tried to mimic Blair's enthusiasm.

Blair ate Tea out while she fingered Marty. Tea tasted so good and Blair had found that she enjoyed sex with both Tea and Marty. She hoped that this threesome idea wasn't a one-time thing.

"Oh gooooddd," Marty whispered as her juices exploded onto Tea's fingers.

"I want to taste her too," Blair stated.

"Okay, I'll move," Tea stated.

Blair placed her mouth over Marty's wet pussy and began to suck all of her remaining juices as she sighed with pleasure.

They laid down on the spinning wheel wrapped up in each other's arms and watched the room spin as they each basked in the afterglow of the fun house.

The End


End file.
